


Forlorn Atonement

by Serpex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Forgetting, Missing, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: After a long day of meetings, Levi found himself struggling to balance his work and love life. Even more so, he was shocked to return to his room only to find Hanji sitting on his bed.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Kudos: 51





	Forlorn Atonement

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of exam week, I had to take a break and relax a little bit, so this is one of the little snippets where I had an idea and just ran with it. I hope you guys like it ^^
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

“Hanji, I have half a mind to throw you out the window myself. Why the hell are you in my bed?” A scowl bore on my face as I slapped the mundane files on my desk. I had just gotten back from a meeting with Erwin that droned on for much too long. There was a revision from the higher-ups in regards to recruitment policies that would shrivel our numbers even more rewarding good soldiers to the Garrison. My job now was to sign off on them and review for any missed details. 

However, I did not expect to see Hanji lazing about on top of my sheets. Somehow her presence became even more annoying as she giggled and waved at me like some schoolgirl.

“Welcome back, Levi!” she beamed. “And here I was thinking you were staying in the meeting room overnight.” 

“Tsk, don’t be silly. Meetings are meetings, but we still have work to be done. Speaking of which, don’t you have somewhere to be? And how the hell did you get in here? I know I locked up before I left,” I said. Hanji jerked her head towards the window. I groaned and slumped into my office chair.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” I mumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

“Your door might be locked, but your window wasn’t. Don’t forget that my office is right under yours. It doesn’t even take that much to climb up the walls here.”

“You could have fallen and gotten hurt. No one would know,” I scolded. She smirked and then walked behind me before sliding her hands across my shoulders. I closed my eyes and leaned back into her hands as she began to massage the kinks out of my muscles.

“I’m shocked that you would care,” she mused.

“Of course I do,” I quickly replied. “Why the sudden occasion? I assume you didn’t break into my room without reason.” A small silence followed as Hanji didn’t answer. I jerked away and turned around in the chair before pulling her into my lap. She let out a yelp and averted her eyes from mine. She fell into a more comfortable position straddling me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I reached up and pulled her chin towards mine. “You don’t have to hide anything from me, Hanji. Is something wrong?”

“There’s no reason,” she whispered. I blanked and stared in confusion. Hanji bit her a lip for a moment before bending down to hide her face in the crook of my neck. “There’s no reason.” 

“No reason?” I repeated. “It seems like an awful lot of work to climb to the second story and break into a room for no reason.” Her grip tightened and once again, my words fell on deaf ears. But, I was starting to hear a strange scraping of sorts. I craned my head to see Hanji rubbing a ring on her finger. I realized it was the same one I had given her for her birthday three years ago. It suddenly clicked why she was here. A deep pang of guilt festered in my gut.

“You forgot.” It wasn’t a question nor an accusation from Hanji. It was just a statement.

“Sorry.” It was all I could say. Things were so busy that I hadn’t even thought about what month it was let along what day it was. I couldn’t even say what day of the week it is. Everything felt like mush these days. 

“It’s not your fault. I know things are… Stressed,” Hanji said. “But, I missed you. I thought that maybe if I came, then things would be better. I hoped that… My heart would hurt less.” 

“What should I–”

“Just stay here with me. I just want to be here with you,” she said. I said nothing and obliged to her wishes. 

It was soothing holding her in my arms after so long. It was hard to be a soldier working for a near impossible cause. Even more so, it was hard to be a lover with the same conditions. We aren’t normal and will never be normal. But together like this, I felt like the world could disappear, and we would be alright. Fatigue grabbed my body for the first time in a forever, and I found myself drifting off with Hanji in my arms. The moonlight poured through the window and onto us as the lantern fire began to die out. 

As the night’s shadows drew nigh, we were at peace.


End file.
